BATTOUSAI AND THE PRINCESS
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: COMPLETED::When you're plagued by a curse there's not much you can do. For starters, you could live with it in endless torture, or break it, by facing the fear who is your cure, the Battousai...
1. Meeting chp 1

****

Battousai and the Princess

Fhb

BxK

Synopsis: When Battousai encounters a princess whose placed under a terrible curse, she teaches him there are two ways. But a line remains, how do you break a spell if you're suppose to become broken?

***

Chapter 1 (Life)

Once upon a time, there lived in a far away castle, a princess, called Kamiya Kaoru. She was loved by men and adored by women. However, when the little girl was young, she was placed under a spell by an evil woman called Hailey Quanchi. Now, Hailey soon gave birth to a son, called Jempiah, before Kaoru was born, and swore to make the two get married. Yet, a thin line remain intact and the same, 

'if true love is allowed to exist,

then break what is feared,

and everything shall be disappeared,

and if so, reversed.'

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Daddyyy!" a young girl screamed as she ran down the hall…

Her father King and Shogun of Japan, Kamiya, was quite engrossed with his bills and forms of the government, however with the sudden break of pain and frantic in his daughter's voice, he paused his unconscious task, and looked up at the blue eye beauty…

Standing, the young girl entered the room…

"Daddyyy! Look!" she spoke frantically, as she clutched her sore finger and showed her father…

"Oh my…" he answered… "how did you get that my dearest?" he asked while cocking his head to the right. 

"Well" she started. Obviously, he father knew she earned it. The 'well' was all he needed to know that she deserved what she got.

"Nevermind!" she laughed in a feigning manner as she unconsciously skipped backwards out the door…

"KAORU!" he called firmly…

Kaoru sagged. She was caught alright. Curse her big mouth and stupid mind for not thinking clearly…

'I'm such an idiot!'

"Yes father!" she answered cordlessly…

"Where did you get that?" he asked while sitting back in his seat…

"-----------Outside?" she answered with a ring at the ending of her word

"Weren't you suppose to be outside with your body guard?" he asked

"Oh daddy! I don't like my body guards, they're all so mean and never let me do anything! They just stand---and watch! It's creepy daddy, besides, as you can see I can clearly protect myself…I don't need a guard!" she bit her lips in silence…

His eyes were shut while his fingers lightly touched one another. His daughter was the princess and heir to the Kamiya name. She was the heir to the Shogun's army and the rightful legitimate person of the name Kamiya, Princess Kamiya. Yet, she possessed little qualities of a lady. Most of the day, she would have teachers gathering around her, educating her, teaching her and quarreling at her. She was miss immodest and haughty. One time, at the fair, she'd been kidnap, instead of she screaming for help from her kidnapper, her kidnapper was screaming from her threat. Just to clear the image up, just imagine, Kaoru as a pretty princess sitting on a dirty floor, with a dirty looking man, with two ponies high in the air and makeup on his face. How very distasteful!

Anyway, this was just incident 1. Then, another time, there was suppose to be a huge banquet, which she did dress princess like and highly for, but it's the etiquette that failed her. She belched quite loudly at the prays of the assembly, she sneezed over someone's hot soup and she scratched throughout the entire program. How very unlady like. 

Yet, her father knew, she never had a mother, and really, it was a wonder of why that she should take commands from other females, when clearly, the princess took saw no female with a maternal instinct. 

Opening his eyes, he looked up at his daughter who was making very silent and involuntary steps back to the exit.

"Kaoru!" he spoke deeply

"You called?" she laughed strangely out of it.

"What did you do?" he asked

*sighs* "I was playing with the little dog and I began to chase him around so he could get back in his cage, when all of a sudden, he started barking at me, so I ran, but then it hit me, he's not even close the size of me, so why should I run? So I turned around and ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff he barked and BAM, he bit me and I got this bobo!" she showed her father with pouted lips…

"And do you think you deserve it?" he asked neutrally

"Nope!" she shook her head fiercely

"Okay sweetheart! You go to your dormitory now and I'll see what I can do about Lasko (dog) okay?" he asked 

"Uh-huh!" she shook her head vigorously

Exiting he gave a huge sigh. His daughter was definitely too much trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KYAHHH!" the lines of young boys exclaimed in harsh breathing

"AGAIN!" Katagi shouted as the boys slammed their swords into nothing more than air

"KYAHH!" they shouted

"AGAIN YOU SISSIES!" he shouted…

"KYAHHH!" they screamed…

"What's the matter? Tired of a little whooping! You there, come here!" Katagi pointed off at a little boy…

"Me?" his voice was meek. He seem as if he were intimidated, which probably made Katagi gain the upper hand by the boys facial expression…

"Yes you idiot! COME HERE NOW!" he shouted pounding his feet in consolidation

The little boy shook his head silly and hurried to the front. Dragging his huge blade, Katagi smirked…

"What's your name! I don't believe I ever saw you?" he leaned over to the little boys shy-scared face…

"N-No, sir! I-I-'m new, sir!" he stuttered.

Appalled that stuttering people gave away his time, he slammed his sword's hilt into the boy's face…

He fell back and clutched his face wildly. It burned. Looking at his hand, he saw the sheet of red on his hand. Holding his cheek, he squinted at it's tremendous pain. Katagi smirked. 

"Then what's your name you maggot?" he asked loudly with chest high in the air…

"Ashitaka!" he mumbled his words…

"Well Ashitaka, I got news for you. This is the Ishinshin, if you don't learn to hold your sword and defend each breath you have, and for what use it is, then kiss ass, coz you're going to die! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! Nowww, GET BACK TO YOUR LINE!" Katagi screamed…

Across from Katagi, a warrior in a blue gi with a gray hakama and a dashing appearance, leaned against the wall with a vacant expression with locks of fiery red and acidic amber untamed. His eyes were shut and a timid smirk crept it's way up his lips. Nevertheless the warrior was intrigued with Katagi's brutality…

'Punk!'

Immediately a trumpet blew throughout the entire grounds. Summoning the best of his warriors, Battousai, Katagi, and Hotsuma were all gathered around Katsura's conference table…

They all stood and looked over the sheet he lay onto the table…

"Ah! Question!" Katagi raised his hand

"What?" Katsura asked

"Why do we need to kill this body guard?" he asked…

"Because Katagi, lets just say, if we get this imbecile out our way, then maybe we can get to the King! Get where I'm coming from? Or do I need to explain step by step of this procedure?" he asked

"Step by step would be good!" he toyed, Katsura growled. "I'm just joking Mr. Cranky pants!" Katagi stuck out his tongue…

"The things I do for the Ishinshin ain't funny!" Katsura slapped his face in mortal disgust…

"So, whose killing him?" Hotsuma leaned forward

"I think you gentlemen could agree upon it? One of you have to lead the Ishinshin to it's hideout while another one of you may have to--uh, well…be an undercover! And everyone's okay with this!?" Katsura asked

Katagi in desperate mock raised his hand. Katsura rolled his eyes and monotonously answered the man, "yess Katagi, what now?" 

"Can I get the princess when we kill the king?" he asked

"G-ET, O-UT- N-OWW!" Katsura trembled with anger

"Ah is that a yes or a no?" he asked

"OUT!" 

"I'm going, I'm going!" 

Hotsuma and Kenshin left where they suggested that Kenshin would kill the guard, Katagi would protect the base and Hotsuma would be the undercover. Agreed in a unanimous vote, they all dispatched…

________________________________________________________________________________

"KAORU!" her father called

"What?" she answered prettily

"I have something to show you!" he spoke across the hall

"It's not another one of those boring stories from when you were a kid, right?" she shouted

"No---it's way better than that!" 

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" she shouted

Running could be heard from across the hall and a raven beauty stood looking eagerly at what her father so proclaimed was wonderful.

"I will like you to met Weis-ef-no-bwucner!" he spoke in introduction

"Whata whata wha?" she inquired…

"This Kaoru, is your new bodyguard!" he spoke. Kaoru's entire face faulted and she swore she'd die. The amount of bodyguards she had, was just very amazing…

Bowing at the gentleman, his features seem dangerous, sharp and arousing. His blonde hair stood in a high pony, with a serious jaw line that was tight from supposedly straight whites. His eyes were hazel green and his pale skin seem luring. Not that, she'd confess that aloud.

Gentling giving a quick shake in acknowledgement, Kaoru gave a mesmerized-sheepish smile. A bright blush formed across his features. She really was a beautiful woman. To beautiful the boy thought…

"He will be your bodyguard for as long as you let him!" her father sighed

"--O-Of, c-c-ourse!" she stuttered breathless…

Her father arch a brow. He never saw Kaoru so--so silly. She was always a sharp witty girl, but never did she fall head over heels for a guard--or shall I correct, a boy!

Sorting his throat, Kaoru snapped from her frenzy trilogy.

"You may start you job now, Mr. Weis-ef-no-bwucner." the king spoke as he took his place next to the princess and exited with her. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was about half past ten, Kaoru had been speaking to the dead out body guard which she had once fallen for. He was worst than all her guards. Talk about anti-social. The air gave a provocative tension which made one assume, these two were not meant to be…

Kaoru's dog, Lasko suddenly came running to her. Opened hands welcome the small barking creature who jumped into her hands. Holding and rocking the animal, it barked for two-three seconds while it's frisky little tail wigged and wagged…

"Lasko, this is Mr. Weis-uf-no-bouncer!" she spoke

"It's Weis-ef-no-bwucner!" he spoke void

"Whatever!" 

Kaoru began playing with the dog, when suddenly the guard was called in by another guard!

"Don't even attempt to do anything crazy!" he warned

She raised a hand in the air while another rested on her chest. 

"You have my word good sir!" she spoke

"Good!" he walked away from her

The little dog barked and began frolicking to the deep foliage and greenery…

"Lasko, come back here!" she called

"LASKO!" she shouted…

The dog ran off into the dense green and immediately, raising the dress she head out for him…

The forest air was cooler and the canopy of trees that encircled the top, seem to allow few spicks of light to touch and caress the earth and her face. Running with the air threw her hair she kept listening to the dog's barking, until she felt she'd been running forever.

'Light!'

Seeing the light up ahead, she ran to it, until she broke free. Seeing her dog sitting quietly, she gave a deep sigh and went to her dog. 

"Lasko!" she sighed

Going to him, he ran to her. She held him and heard him yelping. 

"Lasko??" she called

Looking around, she met a young boy.

"Hello!" she answered

The boy exited and came to her. He was clutching his cheek. Seeing the caked blood on his fingers, she quickly went to him. He snapped and angrily, raised his katana which she completely missed.

"GET BACK!" he shouted

"You don't want to kill me, just put the sword down!" she hushed him…

"No! Katagi said I had to be strong, and I will be strong by killing you!" he charged into her…

"Then if you are strong, then in your scenario you are dishonored. To kill a man with no weapon is a sin, but to kill a hopeless woman is a greater shame. You dishonor your elite soldiers and have no right to hold the frozen hilt of the katana." she mingled…

The boy gasped. His eyes were huge and he swore she'd been a ghost as her words echoed endlessly within him. Dropping his blade, he bowed his head and fell. He was a disgrace…

Seeing his tears, she saw he was a mere boy adhered to the word of killing. Curse those who instilled it, curse them! 

Going to his side, she asked to see the wound. He avoided but then slowly he gave in. Seeing the nasty cut, she ripped her dress hem and lightly wiped it…

Sooner than expected she was talking with him

"So, what's you name?" she asked nicely

"Ashitaka!" he answered sweetly

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kaoru!" she smiled

"Pleasure!" he bowed…

*RUSTLING*

Seeing a flock of birds flying above them, Ashitaka told her to run.

"What's the matter?" she inquired

"Run! You don't wanna know!" he spoke

"But I do!" 

"Run! Please!"

"No!"

"RUN KAORU! RUN!" 

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" a group of young boys encircled the two…

Kaoru grew frantic.

"Whose the whore?" the older looking guy asked

"I beg your pardon?" Kaoru spoke back flawless in her Japanese

"Educated and delicious, now that's what I'm talking about!" the boys came closer

"Leave her alone!" Ashitaka defended

"Oh, how sweet, Ashitaka's got himself a lil girlfriend, well I got news kid, she wants something harder to go between her legs, yours is way too small. She needs one like mine!" the boy licked his lips…

Kaoru suddenly felt cold. The conversation was turning into a arousing desire of some delinquent children, boys to correct!

"You stop right there!" she growled

"Feisty are we. Take off the dress babe!" the guy spoke

"Ask your father to do the honors, ladies first after all!" she gritted her teeth…

Threatened by the statement, the boy ordered the troops to get her…

"Not today!" she spoke

Taking Ashitaka's huge sheath, she began wiping and lashing the boys with sudden thrusts of the sheath. Grounding them till they were to the floor, she stood powerful in a stance…

Someone caught her hand and she struggled to get out. 

"Let me go!" she screamed

Throwing her to the floor, she looked upon to what might seem to be the face of a blood thirsty murderer.

He looked at her and swore to put her down if she played wild. Kaoru got up and tried protecting Ashitaka. 

"Come!" his voice send an electricity of Goosebumps down her skin

Ashitaka, had no chance. Kaoru tried to get him back, yet he would not. Standing in front of the man, Battousai kicked the boy in the gut making Kaoru gasp loudly…

"You atrocious bastard!" she screamed as she ran into him. 

Her fists were sent into nothing more than air. Taking the stopped hand, his hands ringed it back, until she was kneeling…

"Ackk!" she screamed…

"Shut the hell up!" he leaned her off.

Falling face flat into the dirt of the earth, she raised her head and turned. Turned to have a blade aimed at her throat. 

Kaoru shut her eyes, "you will pay sir! Dearly for your action when my father is heard of this news!" she spit…

"Humph! You wish!" he pressed it against her throat

"One last request, I will like to know the name of my murderer!" she spoke

"Access denied!" he spoke coldly…

A disk was flung straight to his face, where he ducked. Looking forward, Kaoru saw her body guard. 

"Weis-ef-no-bwucner" she sighed

"This is between you and I Battousai!" Weis spoke

"So you found a job! Whose servant are you now?" 

"You wouldn't like to know!" he spoke

Taking Kaoru up, he placed her beside a tree where she held her doggie and looked at the two.

The both men charged in with untraceable movement. Katana's clashed and sparked but nothing seem to progress. It was as if strength was equal and same.

"Stop it you freak!" Kaoru shouted.

Weis moved in front protecting her, 

"And who might she be that you so protect, a bitch?" Battousai ran into the two, circling the two with his ancient dance…

"Princess Kaoru, heir to the thrown of queen and shogun's army, Battousai!" he chilled…

Kaoru's body froze, 'Hitokiri Battousai…'

Kenshin froze, not giving an intimidating smile, but a hard swallow, Weis knew he was dubbed. 'Princess Kaoru'

_________________________________________________________________________________

An: how was it? Thanks Kaoru Kaminauira à think I spelled it wrong, for at least telling me that she likes my lemon works. Am, I don't own the name Ashitaka. I was watching Princess Mononoke and well, it's the only name I got.

{FHB NEW FICS ON THE MARKET}

A] _Naughty Chick_- in r section- Enishi and Kaoru

B] _One more road to cross_- in r section- wow, a lot of pairings- b&k, a&m, s&m

Please review. No flames- ~.~

_________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Battousai and the Princess 2 The catch

Battousai and the Princess

Fhb.

A lot of ppl don't seem to understand something when I write fics. When I pair Kaoru with Battousai, she pairs with him, when he has no scars= no stupid Tomoe= no hurt= virgin. Okay…

So, just thought I'd tell you guys that…

Please review minna-san…

****

Previously on Battousai and the Princess…

__

Kaoru's body froze, 'Hitokiri Battousai…'

Kenshin froze, not giving an intimidating smile, but a hard swallow, Weis knew he was dubbed. 'Princess Kaoru'

****

Kaoru's mind was drunk with fear. Eyes were zoomed in to fear. Her world was shattered by his name. She heard so much of the blood thirsty monster, and now--here he was…

Some say his name was legendary, and given because he killed men and women for the satisfaction of hate within his cold depths. It made Kaoru's mind flutter with the kind of inhumane behavior she thought he possessed. 'Arh, bastard!' she thought…

"Hitokiri Battousai--" she paused on his name. Averting her eyes straight to his. Amber clashed with blue as the waves of hatred and passion flooded their souls. Kaoru envisioned a little boy who cried to be happy beyond the skin of a killer.

"You're not feared by me anymore! Count one less!" she walked away, utterly pissed that such a man could live with himself…

Kenshin was amazed. Her eyes shone she was damn angry and disgusted with him. He felt tingly feelings deep within his stomach as Weis followed her, very reassuring that Kenshin wasn't following. Kaoru snorted. She wanted to be free. She saw the man the world so spoke of, now all she thought was ugliness for the boy…

Running the wind combed her hair back, as the spicks of light raced crossed her face as she ran back to the castle. Bursting back to the grounds of the palace, she took deep breaths while holding her head. Placing her hands on her knees, she wondered--- 'is their good within a beast?'

Kaoru walked slowly back up the path as the zen gardens lay beautifying her gentle grace and stature. Beneath it all, she was lovable and daring…

Kaoru pushed the shoji aside and saw the quiet residence lonely. Running passed the maids, she made herself up the stairs. Shutting her door, she gave a deep sigh. Turning her face, gentle tendrils of sunlight beamed on her books and musical instruments. Her books were opened and some marked up with revision notes. Walking to her stuff, she shut the books, closed her pens. Shut her ink containers. Straightened the instruments, until her hand feel to her flute. Sitting on the chair, she began playing a soft and melodic tune. Soft fingers raced over the holes as she blew easily. Shutting her eyes, she listened to the music of her flute…

"KAORU!" someone shouted…

Kaoru stopped. Looking outside she gasped… 

'Battousai?'

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is Kenshin?" Katsura asked angrily

"I have no idea!" Katagi twirled his sword, for what seem the hundredth time…

'Arh! I just hate that guy!'

"SIR!--WEIS IS ALIVE AND PROTECTING THE PRINCESS!" one of the messengers spoke

"That must mean Kenshin's in trouble!" Katsura spoke

"He's Battousai, isn't he?" both Hotsuma and Katagi asked

"Arhh! Gather your things, you have a kill to do!" Katsura spoke, "where is he boy?" 

"He's at the castle sir!" the young boy answered

"You heard him. Get to it!" Katsura spoke as the two killers head out and were off in the distance…

****

Kenshin watched the silent princess. Hair feel over her shoulder as their eyes clashed again in a raw meeting. 

"What?" she snapped.

'I definitely wasn't expecting that!' Kenshin thought

Kenshin didn't answer…

Kaoru screamed. The man really was irritating. Throwing her flute on her futon, she ran down her steeps passing her father's room completely. Opening the shoji, she wasn't prepared to see over ten of her guards dead…

"N-No!" her voice trembled with softness and fear…

Averting her eyes to his, she thought he was the bad of maddest…

Kenshin waited for her to come. "Where is my body guard you bastard!" she scowled…

He didn't answer…

"Answer me!" she ran straight into him, trying desperately to hit or get at him. All efforts were futile…

Spinning her out his brief embrace, two warriors burst out looking at the raven head woman. Kaoru stood firmly as she saw the men gather closer to the Battousai asking him questions which seem to become incoherent from the look Kenshin gave.

Katagi's eyes turned to the woman in front of him. Petite and witty she seem. Her hair was like an alive flow of dark waters, as her eyes shone like bedazzling sapphires on a hot day in the far east. Her lips and cheeks were red like bruised blood, as knitted brows made Katagi sense she was pissed. Such a pretty face she was. Cherry skin gleamed and hailed to be touch. Katagi walked to her, encircling her, as eyes trailed up and down her small framed body…

Touching her ass briefly, she turned to him and slapped him. "Don't touch me you freak!" she walked closer to Kenshin…

"Why do you call my name warrior, bring me down. Destroy the people I called friends and leave me here in doubt, fright and----and, disgust?" she inquired…

Kenshin's flickered sparks of hell, as he heard the word, 'disgust' within her sentence. It made him feel incompatible to make her tremble or bow from his sword. Her eyes shone so fierce…yet she wouldn't---show her fear---

'Dying hard, my brave heart!'

"I challenge you to a dual Hitokiri Battousai!" she assembled herself…

Everyone laughed. Kenshin had to admit she was fooling him bad. It's either she was dumb or cocky…

He didn't know. Walking to her he nodded. Kaoru lay down in her stance and waited…

Neither ran into the next as they just waited for the sudden chill of the winds to race their faces…

A scream filled the air and immediately Kaoru plunged into Kenshin using her Tai' chi. Kenshin shifted as he waited for her to really fight…

Standing behind her, she in shock switched the movement and desperately tried to hit the man. He was like a tadpole in water. His movements were not straight but more preferred bend as some intricate pattern. His eyes gleam blood and lust in it…

Barbaric huh?…

Kaoru was now in a painful kneel as she looked up into his eyes…

They were so silvery and wicked. Spitting in his face he slapped her. Wiping it off, he grabbed her when suddenly the trumpets alarmed…

"ATTACK MEN!" a man spoke as an army of men ran into the three head on. Kenshin lifted Kaoru over his shoulder. "LET ME DOWN YOU APE! LET ME DOWN!" she teased. Again she kicked and punched. Her squirming was becoming fierce and annoying, placing her against the tree he spoke, "don't play princess. I'm not in the mood. If you play up in the ass, I will have you know prepare to eat and fo*k my blade till death! Understand?" he shouted…

She was in fear. She nodded silly and off the four went, back to the camp…

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she?" the king asked

"She has been caught, milord!" Weis responded…

"You imbecile! Find Battousai and kill him, you have your ORDERS. DO AS I SAY!" he shouted…

'ARHH!' 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin rested Kaoru harshly on the floor as she grunted and slowly opened her eyes to the crowded village. It seem as if she were the only woman here and she didn't like the look of that. A tall looking man with a short high pony came to the four. 

"Katsura!" Kenshin spoke

"You're alright my boy!" Katsura smiled

Kenshin nodded. Shifting Katsura feared what he saw, "Princess Kaoru!"

Kaoru swallowed. "I am Katsura." he spoke

She didn't answer. "Answer him!" Kenshin shouted

"P-Pleasure…" she felt like crying---a lot…

'I hate you Battousai…' she stood…

"Take her to the tent!" Katsura ordered Kenshin to do at once.

"Hai!" Pulling her by the wrist, he opened the path and threw her in. Entering, he made sure she was hurt from his throw. She was crying. 

"Why are so crazy and mad?" she asked

He slapped her. She fell. "Shut up!" he spoke bitterly…

She sobbed, as her tears seem to tear just so little of him…

Raising her on two feet, he whispered dangerously in her ear. "If you are good, I will play with you. If you play naughty I will fo*ck you up bad! R--eal bad!" he licked her ear and walked away…

'What happened?' Kaoru asked as she was in shock and holding a hand over her heart…

Kenshin left her in doubt. He had awaken her fear after all---and that's exactly what he wanted…

'Hahahahah!'

………………………………

Fear clouded the raven's head mind. She felt shock and fright seem to eat the passion and sweetness of her very soul. 'This idiot, he's-he's raping me!' Kaoru thought. So many wonderful times came to her head and yet she fought them back, as she bit her lip and straddled the tears to her soul. 

"Arhhhhh!" she moaned as grasped harder on the taunt nipple which had enough attention as far as Kaoru was concerned…

'I can not allow him to defile me-so-so scantly!' she thought…

Desperately taking an inward breath, she clenched her hands and then…

CUFF

Kaoru ran from him speeding toward the door. Kenshin was angered at the little frisky chica. He wouldn't allow himself to be rejected or denied. Running to her, she pulled at the knob looking every second she got behind her. Her heart raced and her hands were sweaty….

His hands then clutched around her stomach where he thrust her against the floor. A sudden thud made her groan, but then Kenshin soon collapsed on her…

"You atrocious asshole, get off of me!" Kaoru snapped...

"Why should i sweety?" he asked

Licking her neck, his shut eyes took in the heat and wonder of her small body. She molded perfectly into him. Guiding his manhood in her, he rocked her against the floor until she was left bleeding and screaming...

"GET OFF!" finally got free, some how!

_______

"Hey, Get up, just because i brought you to the Ishinshin as a princess doesn't mean you're gonna be one here!" Kenshin spoke as he tightened the belt...

Kaoru wondered...

Raising the sheet she saw she was naked. "Y-You slept with me?" she asked

He grinned...and then left...

'Oh my god, the dream was real--' Kaoru began to cry… 'You will pay!'

______________________________________________________________________________

An: school was tiresome and colorless. Yuck, we started new stuff in Chem, anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I nearly feel asleep trying to write it. If my writing sucks then it's because I'm tired like hell throughout this week…

And ah yes, : I will be updating either on Friday's, Saturday's or Sunday's: no other day. Thanks and keep in touch. Wouldn't you like to know what's gonna happen? Review and I'll give you a clue!

_________________________________________________________________________________

__


	3. Battousai and the Princess Suddenly?

**Battousai and the Princess ****à**** Lethal Beauties**

Fhb.

Chapter 3.

**AUTHORS CLARIFICATION: THE STORY IS NO LONGER BATTOUSAI AND THE PRINCESS, IT IS CALLED LETHAL BEAUTIES…**

- -:- -

Kaoru pulled the sheets off. 'No blood…'

'But how?' she got up and examined her legs, no blood, no one trickle of it. The scent on her was still potent Jasmine, she sniffed her shoulder for any masculine loops, but she couldn't find any. But, then why, why was she naked? And in his room…

That's when it hit her, it was all a trick. 'Nightmare tea! Humph! Sagacious little bastard, but not too smart… I'm up your sleeve Battousai-boy!' 

‡•‡

"Has she awakened?" Katsura asked

"Hai!" the red head murderer answered

"Did you place the nightmare herbs in her tea?" Katsura asked

"Yes! It's WAYYY more than she expected…" Kenshin smirked

"I'm perceiving you did evil~ where is she by the way?" he asked

"Dunno!" he was cut off by the shouting of a child

Katsura and Kenshin ran outside only to see Kaoru teaching the young Ishinshin boys… Mathematics??

"Okay, now if I gave Ashitaka four apples, and I gave Anjio two apples how much more apples does Jan-lee have if the total is 20?" she asked them

"Me me me" they raised their hands…

"Ah yes you!" she pointed off

"He has, 14 more!" the boy spoke

"That's correct, he has 14 more apples…" she smiled

Kenshin and Katsura wasn't sure what she was doing. 'Weirdo!'

Kenshin went straight into her and pulled her by the hand, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked

"I believe it's called teaching, ne?" she tried to push her hands away…

"The only thing these boys learn is blood, swords and honor!" he spoke

She pulled away, "then where is yours?" she walked away…

'Arhh!'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two people sat under a blue moon watching the fireflies as the passed over the pond…

"So, how long have you been in the Ishinshin?" Kaoru asked, watching little Ashitaka

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I've been here about five days. The Ishinshin is like my family, my parents disowned me to a slave trade. From there I was sold to Kanasu's Samurai Home, where I along with several other boys learned how to fight, Katsura came to the place looking for new recruits, I wasn't very good since swords were often too heavy… but here in the Ishinshin, they do not allow failures, at all. I try to honor myself as a samurai, but every time Iizuka hassles and bullies me, I can't seem to find a peace and honor in myself. And so… I just forget that I can really do anything… maybe I can't, and maybe that's good. I'm a Christian Kaoru, it hurts when I actually have to break one of those commandments, 'thou shalt not kill' and so… what do I do?" he asked

Kaoru stopped her chewing, she never knew that Ashitaka was so deep, sometimes when she were bored from all the attention she would wish she didn't have any sort of company and joys, but here, with Ashitaka, it made her see, that she was in a way very fortunate and lucky to have been made a princess with all the fine richness and dynamics of life. She could parade with silk and money as partners of such a short time, when really she would always be shallow, and hold no depth, when her emotion was always based on her pride and selfishness in her little misfortunes, not as ever great as Ashitaka, and others… maybe like Kenshin. For him to be such a demon and cold cloud, he must of endured and suffered the horrors of life, but why, didn't providence love all his people, and if so, did people like these need to be born so unequal with no same balance and equilibrium? 

Kaoru sighed, this was all so agonizing and confusing. It bemused her brain which began to throb, 'my headaches' she thought. She looked out into the distance when the gate had opened. She got up and stood in front of Ashitaka, the young boy gasped at the intruding and forward woman…

She looked into the darkness trying to make an image with her eyes. "Go inside Ashitaka!" she demanded in a deep voice. He looked up at her as if she were mad, "NOW!" she ordered. He jumped and sillily nodded his head. Quickly he ran in, shutting the shoji…

The wind caught the two in a gentle breeze. Kaoru wasn't sure who it was, so, she waited for the moonlight of the moon to scatter it's neon milk on the intruder…

Slowly, the silvery pearly white beam danced into the darkness, giving a birth of red some sight to her eyes. Kaoru gasped. 

"Kenshin?" she whispered…

Slowly his form became visible in the moon's moonlight. 

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked

"I-I was talking!" she spoke, scared at the dripping sword of blood…

"Oh! And why was that?" he asked. Making her get the impression that he were ruling her…

"Listen" she stricken her voice, "you're not my father and don't try playing him okay? I don't need you to impersonate me, when hell you have no authorities to do so. Got it? You may be feared by all the men in Japan, you can threaten me, kill me, and still it aint gonna prove a FART, why, coz I'm not afraid, of you. You can never scare me, because your fright is always so much, but you're still a child, and so, I will not be intimidated by a murderer who is a silly little boy?" she grimaced

"Humph! And I thought princesses had manners, I guess not!" he spoke…

Walking closer to her, she growled, "and what's that suppose to mean?" she stood straight with nothing but cold blue in her eyes…

He stopped walking when he had come to her, "I don't want to make your scared, and make you use violence against me…" he paused. Raising his sword, she watched at how the blood trickled over his fingers…

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked seeing the big wide pools of blue glistening with fear, one in which she would never admit. He admired her, it gave her the flare and characteristics of a little carefree tomboy. In fact, specification would tell her she was one. Placing the sword into his left hand, he watched how she gasped and her eyes flickered from right to left. Pushing himself closer to her face, she swallowed hard when she saw his grim face. It was so handsome in the darkness, but it scared her like hell. Wiping the sword off with his handkerchief, he made incline to wipe his hands as well. Placing the cloth back in, Kaoru gasped at what she saw. 

"Y-You're bleeding?" she spoke so gentle

The blood trickled down, and he sighed. Wiping it off, he looked at it, then back at Kaoru. "Blood of a murderer, is most delicious, and those who taste it, are often too drunk from it's weight. But those who don't fear it, are often the hitokiri's toy's to taunt and beguile. And hence give a reason to frighten some more, or, harder." He looked straight into her eyes, pushing the blood gently on her bottom lip, she gasped, his finger was firm and callused, unlike hers. Pushing the liquid in her mouth, she glared. Removing it silvery, "what do you want from me?" she whispered tasting the ammonia in the blood. Slanting his head toward hers, he voluntarily came closer, and then their lips touched. Slow and timed. Kenshin tasted his blood, "t-ell …me" she asked throw the spaces in their kisses. He pushed his lips harder, stroking her lips sensually against his. Nothing made sense, all Kaoru felt was to kiss him, long and hard…

But her brain said, 'as if'

Slowly, his eyes averted back from her lips to her eyes, they shone so silvery. Taking the tip of his tongue and shoving it lightly against hers, she jumped. He laughed, slowly he withdrew his tongue and bit her lip when he withdrew completely…

Kaoru was panting. Her heart was beating faster and yes, she couldn't deny the fear she was feeling.

"You know what I want… !" he whispered and walked away…

Kaoru swallowed hard, 'fear…from me!' she thought. 

'OUT OF ALL THE NERVE! Did he have to kiss me and make me feel like a whore?' she screamed, 'nooo---- not really!'

Sighing, "hell that! I gotta admit, you are one good kisser!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT?" Kenshin and Kaoru shouted the same time

"She's yours Kenshin, she can't sleep with anybody else. You brought her in, so she's yours to take care of!" Katsura spoke

"But… why can't she sleep with someone else?" Kenshin asked in horror

"They'll try to rape her!" Katsura spoke

"And what makes you think that he's not capable?" Kaoru intruded

"Coz, I just do!" Katsura spoke

Kaoru growled. "Katsura, we need to speak!" Kenshin spoke

"No time, I'm going into Edo tonight with Maebi to discuss some plans, take care of the princess, Iizuka and Katagi are here in the Ishinshin's compound so you don't need to keep watch, maybe the only thing you do need to keep watch for is, to see if hyper-Kaoru doesn't run away, like she's trying to do…" Katsura spoke looking at Kaoru who was trying to get out of the room…

Kenshin turned, "I'll deal with her later. But Katsura couldn't you have let her sleep amongst the children? Or outside?" Kenshin asked

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Kaoru shouted

"No! the children would definitely give her a reason to runaway! With their sleep talking, dribbling and kicking, you'd sure to get up to one hellish morning the next day! The perfect reason to commit suicide!"  Katsura spoke

"Agh! She's such a brat Katsura, who knows if she'll do anything stupid tonight?" Kenshin asked

"HA!" Kaoru laughed, she was entering their conversation

"Oh dear!" Katsura held his head in mortal stress…

"I my friend, will not be doing anything dumb. I should be telling you that, so don't!" she spoke

"You know, you're not a bit offended with sleeping with me! How is that?" Kenshin asked

 "HENTAI!" she shouted, storming away from him. 

"What a woman! Well if there's no use in begging, then I better make it a night she'll never forget!" Kenshin snickered

"Good night Kenshin, see you in two days. Good night Princess Kaoru!" he bade

"Good BYE!" she waved…

"Come baby, time to sleep." Kenshin held her hand and pulled her off to sleep with all a fake tune and accent. 

"Oh so now I'm your baby?" she snorted

"You always were!" he laughed to himself…

In the buses, a group of men in white and green watched on as they saw Battousai and a familiar face walking off to bed. He held her hand while she pretended to be angry, then he stopped. 

"Be quiet men!" Saito shut the men up

They held their breaths and looked on, 

"Kenshin what is it?" Kaoru asked with her head leaning against his back… 

Kenshin wasn't sure, he felt like he was being watched, 'maybe from some of the Ishinshin boys, well I'll show them!' Kenshin thought

Turning around quickly, he cradled Kaoru's waist close to his lions, making her mold into him. She gasped feeling the heat of his member burn the soft of her virginity. Pinning her against the wall, he raised her hands over her head, and then kissed her…

"Ken—shin! Not here!" she moaned as he kissed her wildly…

"KEN—SHIN!" she moaned loudly when his pushed his tongue into her mouth…

Okita watched on, amused. She was quite a pretty face in the darkness and he swore he knew her, her voice was all too familiar, whereas her face was just too highlighted from any woman he ever saw, 'who---who---who are you?' he wondered. Her name was at the tip of his brain. And why were they kissing?

Battousai's hands trailed from her waist to her ass, where he squeezed and made her arch. Arch into him, he licked the hollow of her throat and then greedily nibble at her neck…

He then withdrew…

"Come on Kaoru… lets go, we have a big night, baby!" Battousai spoke

'That's it, she's Kaoru, Princess Kaoru! Ohhhh—nooo, Jempiah is gonna be pissed at this!' Okita thought…

"We do?" the princess asked

"Yes baby, that we do!" the two disappeared into the darkness of the corner…

Okita sat on the floor, confused. Battousai---- a murderer, in love with, Kaoru---- a hot-tempered princess. Battousai and Kaoru= compatible couple= Lethal Beauties…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OHHH NO! You got to be joking! Where the hell am I gonna sleep?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin growled. She really was becoming annoying and aggravating. Turning he looked at her, "who said you were gonna sleep?" Kenshin asked coming closer…

"You stay back. Kenshin! Kenshin stop looking at me like that!" she said walking backwards…

Leaning against the wall, he came to her. "You can sleep below and I'll sleep on top of you" Kenshin played with her hair…

"Pervert, are all Ishinshin boys like you?" she asked

He laughed, "yes!"

"Joy!" she spoke in a monotonous tone

He looked around the dark room and found himself another sheet, pushing the next futon against his he wiped his brow and covered it with a sheet. Patting the futon, Kaoru carefully walked to him and then lied on the futon. Spreading the sheet over them both, Kaoru blushed. 

"Good night Kenshin!" she spoke

He didn't answer.

For a minute a sick tension pulsed in the room. Kaoru felt the wind on her skin and pulled some of the cover closer to her, Kenshin snorted and pulled some to himself. Before you knew it they were both fighting. Kaoru made on mighty pull, making Kenshin turn to her side. He growled. She teased him. 

"Careful or else!" he warned. 

 "Or else you'll do what?" she agitated him

"Or I'll!" he turned and came over her body, "or I'll fo*k you!"  he spoke

Kaoru gasped. Lying down with his head against hers, she watched in horror. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw,---- until Kaoru's hands were shooting into his hair. Their tongues played a long and sensual dance. He rolled over her, while she struggled to. Pressing her body hard against him, Kaoru moaned. Licking down her throat, he began pulling at her clothes…

"No!" she moved his hands away, "I can't!" she spoke

Kenshin laughed. "WHO SAID I WAS GONNA DO IT WITH YOU?" he laughed. Kaoru felt a gut feeling, somehow she knew the statement was meant, by how he said it and how he laughed. Sarcastic…

A while later, he pulled away. Kaoru was tired. As she were about to shut her eyes, she heard a shamisen playing, the note was fast and had quite a beat to it. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at the ceiling, sighing she practiced to sleep, and with a couple hours of waiting, she slept away…

Kenshin wondered if she was asleep, he never slept in his bed much, he naturally lied against walls and call it sleep, but with a princess on the side of him, he really didn't need to do that. Turning around, he watched at how she shivered from the wind of the cold night. Covering her, he watched her and fell asleep…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(NEXT MORNING)

Kaoru found herself cradled in Kenshin's arms, as his head was buried in her neck. 'Very intimate' she thought!

A knock came to the shoji, then it was opened…

Iizuka watched the two in disbelief, rubbing his eyes he made sure what he saw was real…

"KENSHIN, UP!" Iizuka spoke, amazed that the boy actually asleep.

Kenshin jumped, slowly he lifted his head and wiped the drool which managed to damp Kaoru's yukata, and breasts…

"EWW!" Kaoru wiped the drool off. Kenshin yawned. Iizuka watched on amazed. Kenshin pushed the sheet off, only to have an instant nosebleed, Kaoru's both legs were exposed, and beaming evil reasons to touch her. Her creamy legs were so trimmed and fine, thought the naughty Kenshin.

Getting up, he picked up his clothes and went downstairs with Iizuka right behind…

"Okay Kenshin, I want some serious details, the girl as a heki on her neck, you touched up her legs, you sucked her breasts, and you fo*ked her! So, that's great, but tell me what you did?" Iizuka spoke

Kenshin stopped, "don't" Kenshin warned and walked off to the bathhouse.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru walked down the steps. The entire Ishinshin, except the few females who cooked and washed were left behind. Picking up a shinnai, she ran into the courtyard, which was marked off as barriers to fight. Bowing at her invisible enemy, she began her kata. Twirling her sword, she began to lash and rip at the air. Flipping forward, she ducked and then slammed her shinnai to the right. Going into a deep stance, she paused and then lashed her shinnai at the ground in a circular manner, then she collected it in her left hand. Running straight into the wall, she stricken and ran up the wall. Keeping her balance on the tiptop, she flipped off. Her gi didn't give her the freedom she wanted, so she opened it out. Her hands moved smoothly through the air. Ducking, she made a crab back and then flipped back up on her hands. 

Spinning with multiple defenses, she landed on the floor tired and worn…

**Clapping**//

She looked up, "Ashitaka?" she smiled

"Very good Kaoru-chan!" he spoke

"What are you doing here?" she asked…

"Iizuka said I should stay back… I'm kinna happy I did!" he spoke

Kaoru laughed…

"Wanna an apple Kaoru?" he asked her

"Sure…" she got up, looking at her hands she frowned at the dirt. Kenshin was gonna kill her…

"Just lemme wash my hands!" she spoke. Going to the back, she raised the water from the well and threw it on her…

"Ah, how freshing!" she shook her head sending water all around. Ashitaka laughed…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't understand, why would the Shinsen just give us warnings?" Katagi asked

"I dunno, whatever they are up to, they won't get very far in doing!" Kenshin spoke

"Spoken like a true hitokiri kid!" Iizuka spoke

Kenshin didn't answered. He seldom took flattery and smothering…

"HAAHAHAHAHHA!" a female laughed

"Hey is that your girl friend Kenshin?" Takashi asked…

Kenshin glared him death.

"Why is she wet? SHE LOOKS GOOD!" the guy glared. 

Kenshin and Iizuka got up. Opening the shoji properly, they saw Kaoru laughing and wet.

She turned her head, and then immediately stopped

"I thought you were sick?" Kenshin asked her

**Cough cough**// "I got better!" she spoke

"Oh! And Ashitaka's your accomplice?" Kenshin asked

They both didn't answered. Kenshin watched her properly, she was wet and sort of half naked. Speaking of clothing, "THAT'S MY GI… AND HAKAMA!" Kenshin wailed

"Hehehe! Oops! Chao!" she ran away. Kenshin sighed…

'She's really too much!' they all sighed…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was coughing, she naturally didn't get sick, but for some eerie reason she wasn't feeling well. 

Kenshin came in when her heard her coughing, "stop lying!" he spoke coarsely

"I- (cough) not (cough-cough)" she coughed

She coughed and coughed until her eyes were watering, and stomaching paining. 

She began to cry…

Kenshin was getting alarmed. 

She ran out the room, when she felt something hot coming up her throat…

Kenshin followed her, she vomited whatever it was on the floor, 

"Blood?" 

He was shock, 

"You must return me… to the castle, at once!" she spoke…

"Kaoru?" 

"PLEASE!" she held her head and fainted…

Kenshin moved forward quickly and caught her…

Pulling her hands away, he watched her…

"What's happening to you?" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An: dun-dun-dun! What's happening to Kaoru, nobody knows! Except me of course. I hope everyone likes the chapter. A special citrus and waff chapter dedicated to Vaga-chan, thank you for emailing me plentiful, I appreciate it soooooooooo much. 

The name of this fic is **no** **longer _Battousai and the Princess_** but rather, called **Lethal Beauties**…

Please review…

REVIEW FOR ME, AND OF COURSE, BxK


	4. Battousai and the Princess Bloody times

****

Battousai and the Princess

Fhb

B.k

IV - Oh Kami!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Previously on Battousai and the Princess:

"Blood?" 

He was shock, 

"You must return me… to the castle, at once!" she spoke…

"Kaoru?" 

"PLEASE!" she held her head and fainted…

Kenshin moved forward quickly and caught her…

Pulling her hands away, he watched her…

"What's happening to you?" 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"Arhhhh!" the young female bawled. Her eyes screwed with distress and pain. Her facial expression was all agonized as muscles pulled showing how deep of pain she were in. She kept clutching her stomach while the ladies within the inn tried feverously to soothe her. She wouldn't however, give in. Her mouth trickled tiny amounts of blood. Her hands were clutched in her hair, pulling at it with deep vigor. 

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" she bawled. Her body so petite to withstand so much pain and hurt. Whatever she'd been doing certainly got the better of her now. The women held her down, but she would always manage to break free from her sudden jolts of fire in her. Such a raw outburst couldn't be explained especially from this very witty princess. 

Kenshin pushed through, exhaling deeply, he held her in his arms…

She struggled a bit, but then slowly… she sobbed. Her breathing was a tad bit uneven, but she was comforted from him. It surprised him, how blood, death and a shadow of animosity gave this girl such comfort and silence. It fed her heart, making her so supple to calm. 

"Ken…shin…I need to go back…please…!" her voice was hoarse.

Kenshin looked into her eyes, they sparkled cobalt blue, the colour of his, he felt as if she reflected his pain. The mirror bounced the image right back, making Kenshin swallow and accept pain and suffering into his life. He had accepted so much all those years. Never loved, never understood. And in a way, he felt it was his fault that he brought himself to such a level of being famous as Hitokiri Battousai, the Bakumatsu's greatest serial manslayer.

"Please!" her voice was so potent with a never ending ring of kindness and softness…

Such a small framed woman didn't deserve to be hurt. Kenshin couldn't defy Katsura's rules. He had to get permission from Katsura at once.

"Matsura-san, please, send one of your messenger's at once to Katsura stating the position of the princess. Please hurry!" Kenshin ordered. Voice devoid of emotion.

Kenshin lifted her, and slowly carried her to his room. Up the stairs a group of women and very inquisitive men followed. Opening his shoji, a soft rustle made Kenshin know it was open. Entering, he felt as her nails scratched his chest, making him feel all tingly and strange. What an odd way to feel. He was compelled to her idle scratching and misinterpreted caresses. 

Kenshin rested her down. The women placed wet cloths over her head trying too cool her down. This was all too fast to understand. He didn't understand why the princess was behaving so ~~weird. Was it the fact she was tricking them, abusing their hospitality and kindness, or was it, she was really sick…

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, the princess didn't have any problems when he left her or when he came back. She just recently began coughing up blood. The women left Kaoru when they saw her quiet down.

"Himura-san, please give her this when she is feeling better!" Matsura handed him a triangular packet of herbs.

"Hai!" his voice was curt and sharp…

With that the woman whispered something quite incoherent and then, slowly, walked out.

Kenshin leaned against the wall watching Kaoru with dark amber. They burned continuously never failing to impress those who caught his stare. They watched her marveling at her small body. 

"Oh g-od!" she arched herself…

Kenshin blinked back, did she really do that? I mean, you really don't when you're sleeping. Her face was sweaty while her head was damp…

Kenshin went to her, trying to dry up her face and hair or else she'd catch a cold. Using the yukata on the side to wipe her hair, he froze in dread at what he saw in the yukata after wiping her hair…

Swallowing hard, he found it very impossible and frightening of his discovery…

"You're--- bleeding!" Kenshin looked at Kaoru in horror…

Seeing the now trickling blood from her fingers, his eyes took in everything. Her cheeks formed thin slashes ones he never did or saw. 

"OH GOD!" she kept shouting as she arched again, but this time her teeth and mouth was covered in blood…

"WHAT THE FO*K IS GOING ON?" Kenshin shouted…

"MATSURAA!" he shouted to the old woman. Izuika, Matsura and a few young girls ran up the stairs, opened the shoji only to see Kaoru puddled in blood, she was bleeding from different parts of her body, it was just cynical how she bled for no apparent reason…

"Oh my god!" Matsura covered her mouth in shock…

"Kaoru-chan!" the girls cooed…

"Help me! She needs to be bathed off…!" Kenshin lifted her, running to the bathhouse with her bleeding wildly…

"Open the door!" Kenshin spoke as Matsura opened it. The old woman along with the two girls took Kaoru from Kenshin. Placing her gently into the water. Kaoru bawled…

Her wounds…bleed freely. The water was now a disgusting shade of red. So deep they felt sorry to say the poor girl was dead. Matsura saw that Kaoru's skin wasn't bleeding anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin, you seem edgy, what's the matter? There has to be a good explanation why you made me come back to Kyoto…?" he asked

"The princess is bleeding alive!" Kenshin spoke devoid. No emotion flickering in his sentence. His face was cut into a serious face…

Katsura blushed, "urh, Kenshin, young girls--- go through a cycle called…" he was cut off by Kenshin's cold voice…

"It wasn't that, she was bleeding from everywhere. Her mouth, hands, legs, hair, head, cheeks, back and so forth. She needs to return to the castle…" Kenshin spoke…

"Impossible, we will become a treat to the King and hence, the shinsen has every right to kidnap the princess and do likewise with her…" Katsura paced…

"She will die!" Izuika spoke

Katsura closed his eyes, just trying to pin-point what was the right thing to do. Could he allow the princess of Japan die because of his reasons which would lead to the death of the Ishinshin? He couldn't mess around with a shougun's daughter, further more, the king…

"Fine! Take her at once, I don't want to know she'll be dead the next morning!" Katsura seem affected a lot. His face and seriousness was ten folds. His eyes were dull, with sparks of fatigue.

'So much blood, to make one regime!' Katsura thought…

"So much!" he closed his eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was given the princess who wore nothing more than a thin yukata and a scarf around the neck. She was sleeping and smelled a lot like roses. Unsual and a first. She naturally smelled like wild jasmine with frosty cherry blossoms, a beautiful combination. Yet it didn't make him feel as if this were the princess…

He ran through the forest, with moonlight caressing them through the canopy of leaves. The darkness was saturated, making his eyes focus more intense. Finally bursting through, neon spilled on the princess…

She looked so beautiful and wonderful, her skin shone a silvery shade with her hair in the heavenly colour as well. So enchanting it made Kenshin seduced by innocence. She snuggled into him, yawning his name. Well this was a first, she really got the wrong idea. He didn't really like her, he just saw her as a pain in butt, but at times, when he did kiss her, he wondered, was there something besides basic friendship? He didn't know. Nor would he care. This was the last time he would do such a thing hence see the princess. She was safe and warm in her castle…

Jumping up the walls, he slid in, making sure not to wake the princess or any others… 

Placing her down ever so gently, he tucked her in. Before he could leave, his conscience taunted him on memories he shared with her. They were little, yet they were precious and as was once said, if we reflect on the smallest things in life, we would realize they were the biggest and most precious of things. He should at least take this moment into consideration. He would thank the princess for showing him what it meant to like someone--- and then never have them---ever. He watched her, how her hair sprinkled over her pillow. Her lips were full of lively pink just waiting to be smooched upon. Kenshin smirked…

Drawing closer to her, he sighed. 'Pretty princess…' he admitted in his head…

'And wild lil thing too!' he had to commend her on being a wild chick.

Going forward, he felt to taste her one last time. Just once last time. Crushing his lips against her own. He swallowed something, a funny combination of blood and a new taste which was intoxicating. It aroused him, which was bad. This was weird. Whenever he kissed her, he never felt so funny before. How very odd. Withdrawing, Kenshin looked at her, his eyes were never before attracted to her this way…

Afraid that he would rape her--- or wake someone, he withdrew, too afraid of this new feelings… 

In the darkness a young man saw it all. Weis laughed. So Battousai liked the girl. How very interesting… the shinsen would love to hear this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Yawns*

In a far away castle a young girl yawned. The chirping of the birds and sun on her face seem to get the better of her. Whatever she was sleeping on, was really comfy. Fluttering open her eyes, she saw she was in her room…

'My room!'

Running out, she pushed the door open and was met to the first person. Weis. Smiling like never before, she hugged him.

"I'M BACK!" she screamed…

The noise pitched through the castle making the members within wake. Such a high pitch little person they thought. Opening their doors, she smiled.

"Princess Kaoru!" they bowed…

Her father's door which was gold and embodied with dragons and Celtic intricacy opened last. The old man yawned.

"What's all the racket about?" he voiced. He looked tired from the dark sags under his eyes…

"Daddy, I'm back!" she smiled running to her father…

The man moved his hand from his eyes which was scratching. Seeing his alive and very healthy daughter, he ran to hold her. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go…

"I missed you daddy!" she whispered…

"Princess Kaoru Elizabeth Sakura Kamiya, you certainly got me scared. Where have you been?" he asked

"With him, Hitokiri Battousai…" she closed her eyes…

"He shall be killed for his unworthy act…" her father reckoned…

"NO! ~~" Kaoru blushed…

"What?" her father was shock

"He--- he saved me father, from bleeding to death! The curse… it feed upon me again!" she spoke

*sighs* "Well then. Just this once. If it is to happen again, I will have the head of each samurai in the Ishinshin~" her father made crystal…

"GUARDS!" her father called out

A line of soldiers rolled in. A brown eyes boy smiled at her. Such a pretty smile…

"You have instructions to protect my daughter with your life. Weis, you will protect her better!" her father chastise him with his voice…

"I am sorry, King Kamiya!" he bowed…

"Forgiven…" he paused. "Understand all soldiers, that my daughter is dear to me, and if you fail her in the time she needs you most, you will executed for you actions. Note well, this is your princess, you will protect at all costs! Dismissed!" his voice was devoid, a lot like Kenshin's…

_________________________________________________________________________________

A group of men ambushed the carriage which was coming up the road.

"Go!" the leader spoke, running into the on coming carriage…

Blades slashed across in perfect diagonal timing, killing all those who stood and once breathed for life. The night was cold and wet, everything seem dense and dead. The moisture of night was disgustedly thick as blood saturated and intoxicated the killers of the night…

A man was hauled out the carriage. Knocking him out he was carried back to a base. 

His eyes slowly opened. There a group of men drinking sake looked at him. 

"Where am I?" his voice was hoarse…

"Forget where you are, we need discuss some business!" the man in green and white spoke

"I'm not telling you anything!" the red head guy spoke…

"But you see, you will!" a sword came directly to his throat.

Holding his breath and looking at the blade he whispered an okay. 

"Cousin Jempiah…" a warm welcome came from the open doors, where a young boy dressed in military looking clothing came to them.

"You're back so suddenly Okita? Did anyone know you smelled like Shinsen?" Saito asked

"No Lord Saito, no one did. The princess has returned and she's in tons of soldiers hands. She'll be very hard to actually capture, but I'm most certain it can be done…" Okita loosen the jacket and walked to the two men…

"Cousin Okita, whose this, tell me at once…" Jempiah spoke…

"Hhhhee! Calm down Jempiah, this is lord Saito, head of the Shinsen." Okita spoke…

"I see, why have you brought me here?" Jempiah asked

"We need to speak about your princess…" Okita spoke

"Princess of Japan, Kamiya Kaoru?" he inquired…

"Yes, we need your help!" Saito spoke

"For?" Jempiah spoke…

"To ---- possess her, and make her work with us!" Saito spoke

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SPEAKING OF?" Jempiah was most shock

"Princess Kaoru was born into the world consecrated with holiness and a curse. One in which she was bidden to get married to you. Isn't that right?" Saito spoke

"Yes…and?" Jempiah asked

"We would like you to alter the curse, making her capable to work for us…" Okita added…

"What for, why should I?" Jempiah asked…

"Because, your princess seems to be in love with someone else…" Okita spoke

"So, I really won't care. She could do as she likes, if however, the persons trespasses her barrier, that's when I'll worry…" Jempiah spoke

"You don't seem to be understanding cousin Jempiah!" Okita tried…

"She's not in love with any ordinary person…" Saito spoke…

"Oh?" 

"She's in love with the Hitokiri Battousai!" the now arrived Weis spoke…

"By god! Are you for real? Kaoru in love with Battousai…amazing!" Jempiah thought…

"Yes! And we will like you to help us possess her, to take over her mind so she can kill him… instead of the Shinsen's men direct attack…" Saito spoke…

"I can't undo the spell gentlemen…" Jempiah spoke neutrally…

"Nani?" the drew their swords…

"You see gentlemen, I didn't place Kaoru under this curse, my mother did, the only way it can be undone or redo for a reincarnation sake, is via my mother…whose in England…" Jempiah spoke…

"Damn!" they swore…

"Arrhh!" Okita pulled his hair…

"There there… every forty days… incredible things happen to the princess…but I'm afraid it'd take more of us to possess her. You see, Kaoru's body is very complex, when she's too far from the castle she bleeds, a reminder she belongs to me and the castle is our home. However, that bleeding-to-death curse can be undone. If you let her be with Battousai for a longer time, we could make their love for the next so desirable that he'd be willing to make her his sheath---or something like that. When the time is right. My mother will be brought to Japan in approximately 6 months, where she will cast a spell on Kaoru's body to become possessed with the Shinsen ego. To kill and destroy the Battousai. Any one whom she doesn't like she'll basically kill. Hence she'll be very equipped, knowing all the right ryu's and budo's. Just perfect if her plan backfires, which is most unlikely… so gentlemen… would you like us to play along with the princess for a couple of months?" Jempiah asked

"Why do we need to make Battousai and the princess stay for a longer time?" Okita asked

"The curse of she killing him wouldn't be done as easy as you think cousin Okita. Some idle caresses and few kisses doesn't make her obligated to use her love against him…" he paused, " is this a deal shinsen members?" 

"Hai!" they spoke

"Hahha! Excellent!" Jempiah spoke

"Thank you cousin Jempiah, now we can work on our plan, together!" Okita spoke speaking his plan to them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month passed and Kaoru's face is so hard to find…

Now all I see is my sad reflection in the silver of my katana. I had found a mysterious woman. One whom was the complete opposite to Kaoru. Her face seem so sad, her hair long which framed her head in steps, yet nevertheless, I was loosing my concentration. Kaoru had done it once, and now this woman, whom calls herself Yukishiro Tomoe. The night I met her, I was accused as the bad guy for making the heavens bleed which seem to distract me, and now… I wore a scar…

Strange…

But why can I see myself…so attached to this lone woman--- instead of cheerful Kaoru…

Am I wrong--- or mistaken…

'Where to next Kami…where to?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I will avenge your death beloved, that I will Kiyosato…' a young woman wrote in her diary… afraid, that her target may have had the better of her. She was afraid, that killing Kenshin might kill her--- for she was afraid to say she'd fallen for her target a couple days ago…

'Oh kami!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru looked up the sky, such a pretty one…

It shone all color stars… so beautiful she thought. She'd become good friends with Weis and a new guard called Okita. He was very handsome and kind. Always was their a polished smile one she didn't see as impish or cocky, just friendly and genuine…

But with each day that passed, a warriors face began coming back to her more clearer. Was it that she missed their quarreling. His fretting, his hentai attitudes… or was it… when she looked up that the stars, she'd know she was lonely, but when she was with him, she knew she wasn't and was meant to be with him…

Even a murderer can feel special, and as Kaoru was afraid to think it, to fall in love. Kaoru gasped… maybe--- just maybe, she fell in love with him? Impossible…

In the sky different colored stars shone down on her. In the distance she could see an amber star and blue star fuse and she wondered why not, if the heavens could fuse and become one. Why couldn't she and "Kenshin" she whispered his name…

'Oh Kenshin!' she touched her lips remembering how he kissed her so many times for joke or reality…

'How I miss you…!' she whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep…

"Yes princess sleep!" Weis caught her… "think of him some more… just a while again…and you two will be reunited…more of the reasons… he shall" he paused while tucking her in. Feeling bolder than the Battousai he kissed her. Her lips were so soft, pushing his tongue in, he sucked it and then withdrew. Nearly a breath away from her, he whispered, "more of the reasons you must kill him…for us…Jempiah, me and Okita… your new secret crush! Heeheh! Sleep little one!" he withdrew… 

'Soon princess, soon!' he thought, shut her door and left…

Left her to think of two guys, Okita and Battousai. Who'd she chose, they didn't know. Okita vs. Battousai… what a rare dual… 'I can't wait to see who she picks!'

Weis walked down the hall. There, Okita looked up at the stars, --- 'Master Saito wants me to use the princess… but I'm having trouble to…--- am I becoming weak…?' he didn't know…

"It's done, she's asleep!" Weis spoke

"Urh, e-excellent…"

"Are you okay?" Weis asked

"Yeah!" 

"What are doing over there, its cold!" Weis spoke

"I'm looking up at the stars… hoping…" he spoke, 'that I won't fall for this princess…'

'Oh Kami'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An: Yehhh! I actually updated the fic. I know a lot of people have been asking for this update and so finally I had strength to right. I will be updating, so you don't need to worry anymore. Well much! I am kinna tired. But I'll continue. So I guess you guys see how Kaoru likes Battousai and Battousai likes Kaoru and Tomoe, hence Tomoe likes Kenshin. We also saw a lot of boldness in Jempiah, Okita and Weis. There is a lot of controversy and Bermuda triangle relationship, and it won't settle just yet. In time though…

Hence this fic is proud Battousai and Kaoru. So in later chapters if things get out of hand, keep the fact that I told you it's a Battousai and Kaoru fic…

Oh yes, thank you all my reviewers. Thanks so much. You make me so happy ^_^ I won't be able to thank everyone for chapter 3, but I promise next chapter I will mention all those who reviewed this chapter. Please review now…

UPDATES:

**__**

Hired Heart- chapter 2/ r section/ romance and drama/ Battousai and kaoru

****

Female Hitokiri Battousai- chapter 3/ r section/ romance and advent./ BxK

****

Black blood- chapter 3/ R section/ Romance and Drama/ B. K. AU

****

Naughty Chick- Epilogue/ R sec/ Romance and Drama/ Eni and Kao

****

It's Getting Hot in Here- {Authors Notes and Thanks} IMPORTANT

Please review…


	5. And so it ends

**Battousai and the Princess**

**Fhb**

**BxK**

--

--

--

Months went by and still no news of the princess at the Ishin. Many were starting to wonder if Battousai truly had returned her to her home.

Katsura looked around the quiet Ishin, most of the days with her were lively, but now they were just classically boring. The wind chimes could be heard, and stray mutters rippled into the crisp air of the afternoon.

Katsura browsed through the papers, lately he found himself in so much problems. Most of them revolved around this new woman known as Tomoe. He remembered the way she spoke and acted. As if she was from a rich Shogun family. He did many things to understand her, but nothing truly worked when there was limited information about her. Over the last six months, Tomoe and Kenshin grew closer, she developed a special interest for him. She was exceptionally delicate around him and she did her best to come to him in her most giving.

Most of Katsura's problems now stood here. The problem of a given sheath. He thought about handing Kaoru the position, but it was a sketchy and unrealistic idea. For starters, Kaoru couldn't become the sheath because she was a stolen Princess. Then there was the fact Battousai and Kaoru did a lot of fighting and quarreling. He couldn't quite understand why, but they just fought.

Tomoe however was somewhat different. Her character was more mature than the young princess. She was a silent woman, but her wisdom and maturity became something that made the young assassin captivated by. If Katsura chose Tomoe to be the sheath, he'd obviously have to ask her about it, but it was odd to ask the stranger such a question. From the months they knew her, she was a good woman, not lazy, very helpful and kind to everyone, including the odd one or two ruffians. She was tender-hearted and it was that attribute that got Katsura assuming she was the perfect fit for the post of sheath.

Meanwhile:

Looking up from the hot meal she just prepared, Tomoe began setting the bowls up on the table. She was very meticulous about Kenshin's table, so she emphasized on it.

Pouring the hot soup into his bowl and all the bowls for that matter, she rang a bell that it was supper. From the quiet distill air of the afternoon, noises of trampling feet could be heard as men rushed through the door ready for supper. Tomoe stood to the back of the room, looking at Battousai taste his first sip of soup. As if he had known that eyes were on him, he turned to see Tomoe looking at him. She quickly turned away, leaving the room.

Battousai just remained devoid.

_--_

_--_

_--_

'Two months ago, I didn't get sick. Two months ago I felt anew, that the curse that was suspended to me was finally broken. To test my deductions, I even went to a local's hotel far away. I didn't get sick at all and its been three weeks I stayed there. Now, here I stand, looking out my window, looking for adventure, looking for something new.

I want to run about, not be protected and held in confines.

It's an awful feeling to be locked up and never to see the lights you'd like to see. During the six months of my first and last kidnap, dad made instructions cruder on me. I didn't have a way out, but it was alright. I guess I understood why he cared so much for me. But during the six months I was left home, I became less wild, more mature, more urgent, more romantic, and very grim.

I longed for danger once again but silently I kept that hunger embedded within. I needed again, if just one last time to see –Battousai.'

She blushes at the thought.

'I don't care what they say now, he's still a man, a very arrogant and aggrandizing man. He gets me angry so easily, but I don't mind it, I actually like it. I dunno what's happened to me these many months, but each day that goes by, the more I yearn for wild danger and crazy adventure, the better the picture of wanting to see him comes alive. I've thought about what I felt for the Battousai, it started off as hate, dry hate, but it turned out, it was a childish crush. Silently each night, I would connect stars in the sky and find the closest blue star near the amber. My dreams were bounded with ties from being confined, but my heart, it was as free as an animal in wild. I resolved I would find him once again, and this time, ask him to run with me, far away. Maybe the Battousai doesn't exactly like me, but I will not make him falter away from destiny. He was meant for me and I'll have him that way.'

Kaoru looked at the sun-dial. It was 3pm. It was late and if she needed to search for Battousai she might as well do it in sunlight. Getting up from her seat by her window, she began leaving her room. Staring back at her room one last time, she sighed in tiredness. 'Good bye' she thought.

Leaving the room, she saw Okita and Weis on either side of her door.

"Milady?" came Okita's soft voice in expectancy.

"I'm going to take a bath. Its very hot" she said, leaving them to be. Kaoru looked at the palace. Everywhere she turned a guard was present. Opening the door, she entered, shutting it softly behind her. Opening the tap, she filled the bamboo tub and began making plans to leave. She had thought about this so much. The plan she made up since so many weeks now was finally taking action.

Opening the window, she looked below. It was a small jump where no guards were present. Jumping out the window in a quick motion, she saw the forest that bordered the castle. Making a run for it, Kaoru never turned back to look at the castle, the home that was rightfully hers.

All she knew was that Kenshin was her ticket to freedom.

_--_

_--_

_--_

After half-an-hour of running through a forest that never seemed to end, Kaoru got really ticked off. Bugs bite her and green grass soiled her beautifully sew kimono. The jewels from her hair and hands were now falling off and her face was scratched from the branches of trees. Standing up, she collected herself, assembling her breath. She'd been running so much and up till now she couldn't find the Ishin. Assuming she might have taken the wrong way to the Ishin, Kaoru decided she didn't have a choice of going back. She could only go forward. Seeing the sun shine from an opening in the forest, Kaoru smiled. Finally freedom showed itself. Running forward, she heard voices of men. Peeping her head through some bushes she could make out the faces of some of the men. Katsura was in his office which was opened, and there sitting on the steps was Okani and a young woman. Then not too far from them was Iziuka and –"Kenshin"

Kaoru broke free from the forest.

"Kenshin" she called, her face lighting up like a jewel.

Kenshin turned to her, his eyes taking in the woman before him. At first he thought his eyes were kidding him, but she was there, coming forward. She ran forward almost immediately, hugging him with everything she had. Kenshin didn't exactly know how to react, so he lightly patted her on the back with one of his hands. She pulled back, smiling up at him. Holding her chin, he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked…

"I came to you" she whispered.

"Why, why Kaoru?" he was a bit shock to hear her say that.

"I don't want to hide it Kenshin. But at first I thought you to be the biggest jerk on Earth, but when I recalled how much you cared for me during my sickness, I couldn't deny, I grew feelings for you. So now I'm here, to take you into my heart" she whispered.

Kenshin was speechless.

To start with, he couldn't deny, he had feelings for Kaoru very strongly the time she left him. But when Tomoe came into the picture, it was like half of those feelings were shared to Tomoe.

Now, in the center of something very confusing, Kenshin searched for a correct answer.

"Kaoru, you're a princess. One who gets sick all the time" he said.

"Recently, the curse broke on me…it doesn't happen anymore" she whispered.

"How are you so sure?" he asked.

"I went to a hotel and nothing happened for three weeks. Believe me, I'm cured and free. I think I'm curse-free because I broke the curse by the will to be well, the will to see you" she smiled.

"Kaoru" he said in a low voice…

"Kenshin, will you marry me?" came that random odd question.

"What?" was Kenshin's and Katsura's question.

"Is it too soon?" she asked innocently and cutely.

Kenshin blinked her back, taking her by the hand, he lead her to his room. Innocently she followed where he sat down. Kaoru stood though, feeling like she should.

"Kaoru, why are you so hurry to do things like this?" he asked seriously.

"Coz I love you" came her odd reply.

"You don't know me" was that exchange of words

"What do you mean? Of course I know you. You're Kenshin, my Kenshin. You're the jerk, but the man who can still see behind the blood and pains. I didn't exactly know what it meant when I started to feel this way, but I can't hold it back Kenshin, not any more. When I was with you, I was free, and you're my ticket to everything I want. You are what I want" She whispered in a confessing tone.

"Have you ever considered I may not love you?" he looked up. He was faltering and she could see it.

She became quiet and pained at his statement. "Do you like somebody Kenshin?" she asked.

"I don't know" was that reply.

"You should know." She paused, "I traveled very far Kenshin, to tell you I love you and now you don't care? Am I a fool for everyone? I have no idea anymore. But I guess it doesn't matter, do what you want" she began leaving his room.

He got up, pulling her by the hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away perhaps. Where I could probably…just find freedom on my own" she whispered, her eyes glistening.

"Why do you want this?" he asked

"I want to be free"

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant, why do you want to marry me? You know your life will be in deep trouble. People will come looking for you and you'll be in that danger you'd never want to be" he whispered.

"I'd give away so much to leave the position as Princess, just to spend a heartbeat as a normal person by your side. That's how much I'd give…but it doesn't matter when you don't feel likewise for me" she cried.

"Kaoru…" he called

"Good bye Kenshin" she didn't want to hear him say no, so walking out would solve this heartache.

Pulling her straight to him, he surrounded her with his arms. She twisted and turned, even banged against his chest, crying to escape.

"Let me go" she begged in cries.

"Shhh" he leaned his head against hers.

"Why, tell me why?" she cried.

"Because I have something to tell you" he stared into his blue pretty eyes.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Katsura listened to Kenshin speak over his ideals.

Katsura sighed. "She's a princess, Kenshin."

"I know sir"

"It will not be easy for you to just marry her like that" Katsura informed.

"But sir, I want to marry her this week. Very soon. Please sir" Kenshin begged.

"Then you must marry her in quietness. Let no one know of it, do it like a shadow and be done of it soon." He spoke.

"Call Kaoru" Katsura spoke to Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded finding the young woman who was now washed up and clean.

"Young Princess, you have requested an audacious thing as to take my soldier's hand in marriage. I hope you bare in mind its going to be very dangerous on your behalf. This man is not a normal man you would find, he's a real –assassin. He has enemies and they will come looking for him, you just staying with him can become a problem to the relationship you want. You'll become a target. It isn't easy my lady" he spoke.

"I understand. And I have thought about this before, I reckon that my life will be in jeopardy, but my life already was in jeopardy the first day I became Princess. It isn't easy sir, but I have a fair understanding on death threats and being targeted. If I marry Kenshin, I know we'll have some problems, but we can fight through them. I can fight through them coz its important for me to have Kenshin. I love him sir, try understanding that. Try to imagine love as something so strong, it can't be broken to everything else around us" she strongly spoke.

"Very well Princess. If this is what you desire, then so be it. I would like you now to take the position of being Himura-san's sheath" Katsura said.

"Sheath?" she asked.

"His sheath to stop him from fighting and war. You'll do your best even if sometimes he'll never listen. Do you oblige?" he asked

"Hai" she answered.

"Very well. Himura-san, you will have a small marriage with the Princess. Like a shadow as I've said you'd have to be. No one is to know of this. Understood?" Katsura asked.

"Hai" Kenshin answered.

"Good, now go along you two" he spoke, "oh and Himura-san" he spoke

"Hai?"

"Congratulations" Katsura spoke.

"Arigatou Katsura"

The two left, going to Kenshin's room. Kaoru entered sitting down on his futon.

"When are we going to get married?" she asked with evilness on her face.

"Soon, any day you want" he answered.

"Can we get married now?" she asked.

"Now? As in right now?" he asked.

"Uh-hmm"

Kenshin went to her scooping her in his arms. "You're torture you know" he said.

"I know, but you know you like it nonetheless" she whispered.

"Yes…I do" he whispered, leaning forward. Slowly like magnetism of the hearts, he rested his lips against hers softly. Using more weight in the kiss, he deepened it. Kaoru nearly melted at the emotions surfacing. Pushing her deep into the futon, Kaoru felt the world give like feathers all around her.

The nirvana she wanted was now and nothing could change that.

_--_

_--_

_--_

The Shinsen was very cruel. Ever since Jempiah failed to live up to his word, they eliminated him. Their plans had changed so much since they heard the Princess was missing. Okita stood near the door, listening to Saito lay out the new instructions for the kill of the Ishin.

"The girl is missing. From what Okita has gathered she's been doing very well. She isn't sick anymore so now she can run around. I'm gathering since we can't possess her anymore, we need a second plan. Our plan is simple, we kill all the Ishin in our way by tracking their where-abouts. It's as simple as that. Kill Katsura, and be done of the Battousai. That will take care of everything." He paused, "any questions?" he asked.

"No" came the crowds response.

"Good, now prepare yourselves, for battle is coming." Saito spoke.

_--_

_--_

_--_

After the wedding, the couple and eight witnesses which including Katsura, Maebi and Iziuka, seem to let out tired yawns. Kenshin and Kaoru were not that lovey-dovey but they were getting there. Kaoru was blushing all the way back to the Ishin. Then to her amazement Kenshin lifted her up in bridal style. She giggled.

"Anata" she giggled.

"Hai?" he smiled at her.

"You're making me feel like a princess" she kissed him. He kissed her back. "You are" he whispered.

She hugged him, as they kept going home.

_--_

_--_

_--_

When Kenshin and Kaoru returned a small celebration took place for the wedded couple. Kaoru wanted to celebrate while Kenshin wanted to go to bed. For what, Kaoru didn't know.

He pulled her by the hand, taking her to their room. They entered and he shut the door, making sure no one could enter.

He figured they would get a heads-up on the real party. Kaoru sat on a tatami, waiting for Kenshin to sit as well. He did. Coyly they both bowed. Whispering a small chant. Kenshin didn't chant much, instead, he just kept his eyes on her, watching how innocent and cute she was when she did her tasks.

Kaoru reopened her eyes to see her husband looking at her sensually. She giggled. Going to the futon, she covered up, waiting for him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

She giggled. Getting up, she sat next to him, staring him in the face, "I really love you Kenshin" she whispered.

Kissing him, so innocently, so sincerely, Kenshin felt her gentleness being emanated from the one kiss.

Pulling back, his hands came around her. "Let me show you how much I can love you" was his statement, his hands coming to the sash and obi.

"Go ahead my love" she whispered.

Kenshin obliged.

Making sure he showed her how real he felt for her.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Soft whimpers and moans came from the room as the residents of the Ishin, listened to him grunt each time he hit the g-spot with her. She would sometimes scream his name and then moan so loud you swear he was doing something else. Then sometimes, you'd hear her giggle while he grunted and groaned._

_The night was bathed in the cries of pleasure as the couple made love over and over. _

_Around four that morning, the couple stop to perhaps sleep, or fool around silently. Whichever, they were quiet. _

_Tomoe,__ sat on the step, with her things in hand._

'He has a wife and I know what it means to lose the ones we love. I can't kill him. I just hope, that you will smile at me my dearest Kiyosato for my choice, how I love you my fairest darling'

Tomoe left the Ishin that night, never to be heard of, again…

_--_

_--_

_--_

_A curse is something that is broken when we become stronger than it. If we are stronger, we fight it and usually we succeed, but when we chose to give up, and fail, we live with the curse we have no choice but to accept._

_Kaoru's curse was one, of mind over curse. She broke it because of love, something strong and wild. _

_This was a story, where being broken from a curse didn't mean to become broken from it, it meant to fight it in whatever means possible. And though love seems to be something that always messes us up, use it, because sometimes it truly does work…_

**_The End…_**

_--_

_--_

_--_

_An epilogue will be written for a final reading._

**Please review **


End file.
